


Um beijo de despedida

by Arabella_McGrath



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Some Spoilers, just fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella_McGrath/pseuds/Arabella_McGrath
Summary: Kuroko só precisava fazer uma coisa antes de Aomine viajar por longos meses.





	

Aomine Daiki estava muito estranho nos últimos dias, isso era óbvio para qualquer um que o conhecesse minimamente bem. Momoi tentara perguntar o que acontecera várias vezes, mas foi ignorada com sucesso. Então eles simplesmente concluíram que era o nervosismo ou a ansiedade pela viagem.

Sim, Aomine iria viajar. Alguns parentes bem distantes dele eram bem ricos e ofereceram uma viagem ao redor do mundo ao saber do seu talente no basquete. Cinco continentes pelo tempo que ele desejasse com hospedagem, alimentação, turismo e tudo mais da mais alta qualidade, era uma proposta irrecusável.

Porém, mesmo que não demonstrasse, era difícil para Daiki abandonar tudo e todos por um tempo indefinido. Mesmo que nunca admitisse, sentiria falta de Momoi, de seus colegas de time, da Geração dos Milagres e até mesmo do time da Seirin High. Isso incluía Kagami Taiga. Pois é.

Mas, de disparada, ele sentiria falta de Kuroko. Seu Tetsu.

Sua relação com Kuroko, no entanto, era complicada. Depois do jogo da Seirin contra Rakuzan eles voltaram a conversar mais normalmente, mas tinha uma tensão que pairava sob eles. Era até palpável. Mas nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer sobre isso, apesar da solução ser tão clara quanto a água.

Por isso, quando saíam, gostavam que fosse com outros amigos. A Geração dos Milagres (e Momoi), por exemplo. Apesar de que todos fossem negar até a morte, os seis eram realmente amigos e marcavam de sair de vez em quando. Para Aomine e Kuroko era bom, já que a presença dos outros impedia o clima ficar muito tenso.

Enfim, o dia da viagem finalmente chegara e lá estava o nosso querido Aomine Daiki dormindo quando faltava uma hora e meia para o seu voo. O celular apitava direto de notificações de mensagens e chamadas, mas assim que um toquezinho personalizado chegou aos ouvidos do Daiki ele deu um pulo na cama para pegar o celular.

“Aomine-kun, talvez eu não consiga ir para o aeroporto, mas farei o possível. De qualquer modo, boa viagem, xx Kuroko.”

Aomine suspirou. Realmente queria se despedir de Kuroko, mas obrigou-se a respondê-lo “Tudo bem, Tetsu! Sem problemas. :)”.

Suspirando, levantou-se, vendo várias mensagens não respondidas e ligações perdidas. E viu a hora também, que o fez dar um pulo novamente e correr para o banheiro.

Tomou banho num tempo recorde e se arrumou em segundos, colocando uma roupa qualquer. Então pegou seu celular, suas duas malas ― viagem por tempo indeterminado com só duas malas, vai entender ―, trancou o apartamento e saiu correndo até a rua, felizmente conseguiu um táxi na hora.

No caminho para o aeroporto Aomine mordia o lábio, nervoso. Não era porque tinha medo de avião, mas sim porque realmente queria ver Kuroko. A última vez que eles se viram fora há uma semana já que os dois acabaram ficando muito ocupados. Daiki devido aos preparativos da viagem e Kuroko porque arranjara um novo emprego.

De tão perdido em pensamentos, nem percebeu que havia chegado até que o taxista cutucou seu ombro. Pagou o senhor e novamente correu até chegar à parte dos bancos, onde se encontrava os seus colegas de times, Momoi, Seirin High e... a Geração dos Milagres. Exceto Kuroko.

“Daiki, você é louco por acaso? Atrasar tanto assim!” repreendeu Akashi. Aomine assentiu sem graça e deu um sorriu amarelo para todos os presentes.

Então veio a hora das despedidas.

Momoi chorou e os outros se emocionaram também, apesar de não demonstrarem. Aomine tentou parecer que estava levando tudo de boa, principalmente quando um dos jogadores do Seirin comentou que Kuroko infelizmente não tinha vindo.

Todos saíram após Daiki falar que iria enfim fazer o check-in. O azulado estava terminando de dar seus dados à recepcionista quando teve a impressão de alguém chamando seu nome, novamente ouviu alguém chamando-o, mas dessa vez mais alto e... ele reconhecia aquela voz. Era o seu Tetsu.

Já que já tinha feito o check-in e estava prestes a embarcar, parou, deixou a sua mala no meio do local mesmo e correu para abraçar Kuroko. Estava tão feliz que poderia explodir a qualquer instante. Seu Tetsu correu para os longos e calorosos braços estendidos.

O abraço parecia aqueles dignos de filmes românticos e com certeza não era algo que você iria esperar de Kuroko Tetsu, a sombra, e sua primeira luz, Aomine Daiki. De qualquer forma, era uma cena boa de se assistir, tanto que algumas pessoas até tiraram fotos daquele momento, enquanto outras reviravam o nariz.

Passou-se alguns minutos até que os dois se separaram ao escutarem outro chamado do voo de Aomine. Kuroko deu um sorriso sem graça.

“Desculpa por isso. É só que eu realmente vou sentir sua falta e não quis não me despedir” explicou Kuroko.

“Tudo bem, Tetsu” respondeu Daiki com um sorriso, mas ele murchou ao escutar outro chamado para o seu voo. “Tchau, Tetsu” disse ao dar um breve abraço em Kuroko e já estava se virando quando o menor puxou-o pela mão. “O qu...”

A frase se perdeu, assim como Aomine. Fora só um encostar de lábios e no próximo segundo Kuroko se afastava, mas Aomine puxou-o novamente para um beijo ardente. Se no abraço já havia pessoas completamente revoltadas, no beijo então...

Mas nada disso importava porque Aomine finalmente juntava as peças do quebra cabeça e concluía a razão de toda aquela tensão: um amor escondido. Pelo menos da minha parte, não sei sobre o Tetsu, pensou o maior.

Continuaram no beijo até Kuroko se afastar definitivamente com falta de ar. Deu um sorriso e disse “Fico feliz que tenha conseguido te alcançar. Espero que volte logo, esse foi só um beijo de despedida”, deixando Daiki completamente chocado ao que ele saía do aeroporto.

Após alguns instantes parado estabanado com a mão na boca, Aomine escutou o último chamado para seu voo e correu. Já dentro do avião, Daiki ainda tinha a mão na boca, mas dessa vez com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Naquele momento só tinha um pensamento na cabeça: o de como estava ansioso para voltar ao Japão se isso lhe rendesse mais beijos daquele tipo.


End file.
